


Checking it Twice

by emmagrant01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have a surprise for Harry before they make their big exit from Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking it Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Glockgal as part of the Merry Smutmas fest on LJ in 2004. She requested (among other things) Harry/twins, trioluv, first-time, dubious consent (though not evil or nasty), and desperation or intense need. Set during OOTP, Harry's fifth year. This fic was beta'd by Jedi Rita and Hazel Hawthorne.

"You want to _what_?" Harry's eyes narrowed; Fred and George couldn't be up to anything good.

"Just for an hour or so," Fred said.

"Come on, Harry," George pleaded.

Harry leaned back against the common room sofa. "I want to know what you two are plotting that requires being invisible." It was more that that, of course. Harry never lent out his precious invisibility cloak.

The twins exchanged a glance. "It's really important," Fred said. "It involves Ron."

"Ron?" Harry blinked at him. "Ron's at Quidditch practice."

George raised an eyebrow. "So that's his excuse."

Harry sat up at that. "But he _said_ \--" At that moment, Alicia Spinnet walked across the common room and disappeared into the doorway leading to the girls' dormitory. "Fucking hell," Harry muttered. The team certainly wasn't practicing without its captain. Ron had said he was heading to Quidditch practice not ten minutes ago. He _needed_ the practice, truth be told.

"So can we borrow the cloak?"

"Yes," Harry replied, eyes still fixed on the spot where Alicia had disappeared. "Under one condition: I'm coming too." He turned back to see the twins staring at him.

"Harry--" George began.

"I'm coming," Harry repeated. "Or no cloak."

Fred grinned at his brother. "He wants to come."

George shrugged. "So I guess he's coming."

They turned back to Harry and smiled.

* * *

"Where are we going? Ouch!" The cloak was far too small for the three of them, especially with the twins being so tall. It was dark too, but Fred and George had an uncanny sense of direction.

"Shhh," George hissed. "D'you want one of Umbridge's lackeys to catch us sneaking about?"

"It's not even close to curfew," Harry grumbled. "And we've every right to be in this corridor. I don't see why--"

"Ssshhh!" Fred elbowed him. They had stopped before the door of a classroom Harry hadn't been in since his third year. Fred pushed the door open, and Harry felt the twins tense on either side of him.

"Empty," George breathed. Harry could feel the warm air brush across his neck. "They're not here yet."

" _They_?" Harry asked.

"Ssshhh!" Fred said again. "C'mon."

George pushed him from behind, and Harry managed not to trip as Fred led them into the classroom. The room was empty and dark. Harry found himself wondering what could possibly be of interest in there. Fred led them to the far corner of the room.

"What d'ya reckon?" Fred asked, looking up.

"A sticking charm should do it," George replied. With that, the invisibility cloak was pulled from over their heads and affixed to the wall with a few muttered words.

Harry glanced between the twins, wondering what he'd got himself into. He was now standing behind a makeshift invisibility screen, huddled into a corner with the Weasley twins in a deserted classroom. What had he been thinking? Umbridge would have a field day if she caught them. If she found out he had an invisibility cloak--

"Here he comes!" Fred hissed. One of the twins pulled Harry back against him. Harry was about to protest, and then he saw Ron walk into the room.

It really _was_ Ron. Harry gritted his teeth. He'd been half-hoping the twins were wrong, that this was some sort of joke. But Ron really had been lying about his whereabouts tonight. As he had on many nights prior, most likely. Harry stifled a snort.

Ron closed the door behind him and glanced around the room. He seemed disappointed to find it empty. He crossed to the teacher's desk at the front of the room and leaned against it, watching the door.

"I don't believe it," Harry whispered. "He said he was practicing Quidditch. Why would he lie?"

Harry felt Fred's breath against his ear. "Some things are more important than Quidditch."

Harry gaped. "Like what?"

George chuckled beside him. "You'll see."

The door opened again: Hermione stepped through, clutching a lantern. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. She and Ron stared at each other from across the room.

Harry's heart began pounding in his chest. Ron and Hermione were meeting without him, behind his back? What did that mean? What was going on? They didn't trust him, that must be--

Hermione smiled and started across the room. Ron swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione stopped before him, setting the lantern next to him on the desk.

"We've only had the extendable ears before," George whispered.

"We've been wondering what we were missing," Fred continued.

"Missing?" Harry asked.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ron then, and Harry's jaw dropped. He hadn't suspected anything was going on between them. How had he missed it? Hermione leaned into Ron and he pulled her against him, kissing her back with what Harry could easily identify as intensity.

"Apparently quite a lot," Fred said. "Little bro is doing well for himself."

Ron spun Hermione and pushed her up to sit on the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her.

Harry closed his eyes. "We shouldn't be here. I can't believe you dragged me here to watch my best friends snog in a deserted classroom."

He felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. "Oh, that's not all," a voice whispered in his ear. "It gets much better."

Ron pushed Hermione's skirt up her thighs as they kissed, and Harry couldn't tear his eyes from the expanse of newly-exposed skin. He watched Ron's freckled hands move higher, then disappear from view altogether between Hermione's legs. Hermione threw her head back and gasped; Ron's mouth moved to her throat.

Harry was transfixed by the way her skirt rose up her thighs, the way the tops of her socks clung to her calves, the shape her mouth made when Ron's hand moved between her legs.

"No knickers?" Ron asked, grinning. Hermione giggled in response.

"Oh god," Harry groaned. He didn't want to think about Hermione like this. It made him uncomfortable for reasons he couldn't begin to understand. How could Ron have given him grief about kissing Cho, when all the while he and Hermione had been meeting in secret? "I've got to get out of here," Harry whispered. "I can't watch this."

"Sshhh!" Fred hissed, wrapping an arm around Harry's chest and pulling him backwards. "It's too late to back out now."

George leaned against him on the other side. "You were the one who insisted on coming."

George's breath tickled Harry's ear and he shivered. He had no idea why he should shiver; he was uncomfortably warm. A trickle of sweat made its way down his back, and he wriggled a little. Fred's arm around him tightened.

"All right there, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to say no, but stopped before any sound emerged: across the room, Ron had lowered himself to his knees and pushed Hermione's thighs apart. Hermione's head fell back as she leaned backwards on her hands. Harry had the briefest glimpse of pink under dark curls before Ron's head blocked the view again.

Harry sucked in his breath; he couldn't help it. It was just too shocking. He'd heard boys _talk_ about doing that to a girl, but no one he knew had ever claimed to have done it. Why hadn't Ron told him about this?

A hand clamped firmly over his mouth, and he found himself pressed back against Fred from shoulders to knees. "They'll hear us!" Fred whispered, though his tone was more amused than worried. The arm around Harry's chest loosened a bit and one hand patted his sternum lightly, almost soothingly. Harry exhaled, thinking Fred was going to let him go.

Hermione moaned then, and Harry felt something in his belly stir. He'd never heard a girl make sounds like that before. The other boys sometimes let small sounds slip when they wanked at night, but _this_... this was different.

"He must be good at it," Fred whispered. "Look how she's spreading her legs for him." Harry blinked, trying to focus. He wished Fred would release his mouth. He wasn't going to say anything _now_ , after all. His eyes focused at last; Ron's hands were pressing Hermione's thighs wide and his head was moving between them rhythmically. Hermione made another sound, louder this time, and Harry echoed it under Fred's hand before he could stop himself.

"You like watching?" Fred asked. The hand on his chest began making slow circles, wider and wider until one finger brushed against a nipple. Harry caught his breath.

"I think he does," George whispered in his other ear. Another hand slid under Harry's shirt and a finger traced circles around the other nipple. And it was rather interested in the proceedings, much to Harry's horror.

Harry closed his eyes, not sure what to do. This had gone beyond his level of comfort, that was for certain. Fred and George were touching him like this on purpose -- to turn him on, to get a reaction. He didn't know if this was real or just an elaborate joke, but he couldn't make them stop without drawing Hermione's and Ron's attention.

"Keep watching," George whispered.

Harry opened his eyes, trying very hard not to look to either side. He felt lips brush against his neck -- Fred -- and felt a body grind against him from behind. Any doubts about this being real left him then; Fred definitely had an erection. That knowledge didn't freak him out as he might have expected. It was a strange bit of relief.

Not that it changed his present situation: hidden behind an invisibility cloak, watching his best friends have sex, with the Weasley twins feeling him up. At least he wasn't hard. Well... not _really_.

"Oh god... oh god... right there... oh yes--" Hermione's voice reached a pitch Harry had never heard before. She fell back against the desk, clenching her fingers in Ron's hair. Ron clambered to his feet, struggling to keep his mouth on her as the position shifted. One of Hermione's hands formed a fist and she shoved it in her own mouth, eyes squeezed shut. She whimpered and moaned in a strange rhythm.

 _Now_ Harry was hard -- painfully, uncomfortably so. He watched Ron emerge from between Hermione's legs and wipe his mouth with his sleeve. Hermione was stretched out on the desk, spent, thighs still splayed apart, exposing wet, pink flesh. It was the first time Harry had ever seen pussy -- and it had to be Hermione's? How could he look her in the eye after seeing her like that?

He was probably going to wank to that image later, and then feel guilty about it for weeks. He closed his eyes and groaned.

One of the hands on his chest slid down and cupped his erection through his trousers. Harry jolted in Fred's arms, eyes flying open.

"Ssshhh," Fred whispered. "Keep watching."

The hand squeezed, just a little, and then started stroking Harry's cock through the tented fabric. His mind spun; _no one_ had ever touched him there, and he certainly didn't expect the first person to be George Weasley -- or was it Fred?

Hermione sat up and smoothed her skirt down, grinning at Ron. "Your turn," she said, then hopped down off the desk. Ron turned round and leaned against it, facing Harry's corner. He had what appeared to be an impressive erection straining against his trousers. Hermione cupped the bulge with her hand, and Ron grinned. She leaned in to kiss him, and then unfastened the fly.

The hand at Harry's waist unfastened his fly as well. He whimpered against Fred's hand, which was still clamped tightly over his mouth. This wasn't happening. He must be dreaming. The hand tugged at the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down.

Across the room, Hermione was lazily stroking Ron's cock. The movement was soon being mirrored by the hand on Harry's erection. He groaned then, leaning back against Fred. The hand was stroking slowly, cool fingers teasing in a way that suggested knowledge of what Harry liked. He'd always imagined this event a bit... _differently_ , though. It had always involved a girl, for example.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, but Harry didn't want to think about that right now.

Across the room, Hermione knelt in front of Ron. Harry realized what she was going to do half a second before he felt wet warmth close around the head of his cock.

"Mmmmpfh!" he said, jerking against his human restraints. Fortunately, his muffled yelp had happened at the same time as Ron had groaned loudly enough to cover it.

The mouth slid _down_ on his shaft, and he stopped watching Hermione's bobbing head altogether. There was so much wetness and sucking and tongue swirling and he wasn't sure if his knees were going to hold him up much longer. Fred whispered something in his ear, but he couldn't make it out over the roaring, and he didn't really care anyway, because that mouth -- George's mouth -- was doing the most amazing things to him, things he'd heard about but hadn't really even fantasized about enough to have even a guess as to what they might feel like.

Harry realized he was pumping his hips against George's mouth, but he wasn't embarrassed enough to stop. He wanted more, actually, needed more leverage. He reached behind him, hoping to find purchase on the wall, but ended up with a handful of Fred's trousers instead. Fred gasped and shifted position, and then Harry's hand was pressed against a cloth-covered erection.

George's hand grasped the base of his cock and began twisting in time with the strokes of his mouth. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head; his hand on Fred's dick squeezed involuntarily. Fred sucked in a sharp breath and buried his face in Harry's neck, whispering unintelligible words between bites and kisses. Harry only hesitated a moment longer before letting his hand move, trying to stroke Fred through his trousers as best he could manage. It was an awkward angle and he struggled to pay attention, but he felt oddly compelled to reciprocate, somehow. The hand over Harry's mouth disappeared. Fred pressed Harry's hand against his crotch harder, helping him find a rhythm.

Harry let his head fall back against Fred's shoulder. The ringing in his ears ceased and he heard wet sucking sounds, soft grunts, the brush of fabric against fabric, the ticking of a clock he hadn't noticed before. Across the room, Ron was groaning Hermione's name.

Fred made a strange noise behind him and stilled. George made a choking sound as he swallowed Harry's cock. He sucked harder.

Harry was going to come, and he couldn't stop it. He brushed his free fingers against George's hair in an attempt at warning, but it was already upon him. Fred's hand clamped over his mouth again, reminding him just in time to be quiet. He came in George's mouth, harder than he'd ever done before, so hard he saw stars and his teeth began to chatter uncontrollably.

George refastened his trousers for him, grinning, and stood.

Across the classroom, Hermione was doing the same while Ron stared dreamily at her. She started to back away, but he pulled her back and kissed her.

Harry wondered if anyone was going to kiss him. How could all of this happen with no kissing? Wasn't that important?

Then he froze: he'd had _sex_. With not one, but two _boys_. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He felt his face burning. How had he let this happen?

"They're going," Fred whispered. George looked away and Harry was relieved. He knew his embarrassment must be obvious, but he didn't want to have to face it just yet.

Ron and Hermione exited the room, hand in hand. After a long moment, during which Fred whispered to Harry to keep still, "in case they come back", George unstuck the invisibility cloak from the wall. Harry felt oddly exposed.

Fred and George stepped forward. George folded the cloak and handed it to Harry with a wink. "We never did have a chance to thank you properly for the investment in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Harry opened his mouth, but he seemed to have lost the capacity for speech.

"It's nearly curfew," Fred said, nodding towards the door. "You should probably get going. You hardly need to get in any more trouble."

Harry nodded, clutching the invisibility cloak to his chest. He felt like he should say _something_ , but Fred and George were just smiling sweetly at him, as if it hadn't happened at all. He blinked at them a moment longer, then turned and stepped through the door, closing it behind him.

He was halfway back to Gryffindor Tower before it occurred to him to hide under the invisibility cloak.

Back in the classroom, Fred smirked at his brother. "That was an easy one."

George nodded, scanning a long roll of parchment he'd pulled from a pocket. "Got that inkless quill on you?" Fred handed him the quill, and George carefully drew a line through the name _Harry Potter_.

"So, who's next?" Fred asked, glancing at the parchment over his shoulder.

George studied the long list of names for several seconds before rolling it up and grinning at his twin. "Malfoy."

FIN

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not All We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508438) by [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear)




End file.
